Kain's Trials
by mystere23
Summary: starts right after FFIV ends. Kain journeys to Mt. Ordeals. Kain begins a journy. Rating changed due to chapter 2 and later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The Lunar Whale landed. Kain and his group had just returned from the Moon. They had just defeated Zeremus. It was all over. Kain knew that this was the time.

While they were greeted by allies they had fought with, allies that Kain had raised his spear against and with, Kain used this opportunity to sneak off. He felt like he did not belong. So that is why he took off in the direction of Mt. Ordeals. His first goal was to cleanse his soul of the sins he had committed.

In as little as an hour he had made it up the mountain. Except for the occasional Zu, there was fewer monsters. It is as if since Zemus was killed, the monsters had become tame for the most part. Or at least this was the conclusion Kain came to. He was about halfway up the Mountain when he noticed the Falcon and the enterprise flying towards Baron.

He knew they must have known that Kain would not be coming back with him. Of course he did tell Rydia, because she was the most understanding he felt when he decided not to return with them. Maybe it was because she did not have many places she could call home.

He looked at the airship and thought to himself.

"Cecil, Rosa forgive me for not being there with you...

I must train myself to become a true dragoon before I can face you again.

Until then... Take care of Rosa, Cecil."

He knew they could not hear him, but he felt that he had to think that. He continued on. By the time he reaced the summit, it was nearly dark. He decided to set up camp, and soon he fell asleep.

"_Let me have the task of salying Cecil instead of Scramilione." Kain told Golbez_

"_How dare you question my judgement? I have half the mind to destroy you now." _

_Golbez walked out of the room._

"_Kain," Rosa said_

_Kain turned to her._

"_How can you betray us, after everything that we, after everything Cecil has done for you?"_

"_Its because you choose him over me." _

_He then bashed her head with the non sharp part of his spear knocking her out._

Kain jumped up. I still can't believe I did that he said. The main thing that bothered him was the fact that he was able to be controlled for one reason: Jealousy.

Ever since he met Rosa, he always felt that she was the most beautiful person. But she was in love with Cecil. His best friend. He tried to ignore it, but it always had bothered him. This was why Golbez was able to control him.

Getting up, as the sun was rising, he picked up his spear. The Holy Lance that he received in the Lunar Subterranean. He approached the door. Somehow he had to wonder if Golbez had let him slay Cecil here, as he had requested, how things would have turned out. Perhaps it was better not to go there. He had no doubt he could have killed Cecil there, after all he had just beaten him back at Fabul only a day or two prior to him climbing this very spot.

As he approached the door, he heard a voice.

"So you have finally come..."

The voice seemed so familiar, but he knew the trial was just beyond this door. He slowly opened it and stepped into it. Everything went black.

(A/N This may become a series, I do not know. sI may not have the time to right anymore as I have been trying to gather things, as I am moving to South Korea for a job around May 15)


	2. Chapter 2

Kain awoke in a bed. He was not wearing his armor. He did not have his spear. He had no idea where he was. Suddenly, he felt someone touch him from behind. Turning he saw that it was Rosa, and she was not wearing anything. Startled he jumped up, realizing he was not wearing anything as well.

"Honey are you okay?" Rosa asked.

Honey! Kain thougt. No he must be dreaming. There is no chance in Hell that he would be in bed with Rosa. Especially since this was Cecil's girl.

"I will be back," he told her. He noticed he was in what seemed like a very small house. Assuming that the door was the bathroom. Relieved that he had guessed correctly. He got some water and splashed his face. He looked up at the mirror and he saw a ghost of Cecil.

"Cecil?" He asked.

"Not quite, I am just taking his form so you would recognize me." The ghost told him

"What the Hell is going on," Kain asked.

"This is part of your trial. You will be here one year and have to choose," The ghost told him.

"Choose?" Kain asked.

"Yes, this is a different reality, the ghost began, here you were the one that defeated Zeromous and married Rosa."

"What about Cecil... I mean the real Cecil," Kain questioned.

"You will find out all in good time...oh and one last thing here you have already been married to Rosa for a year, in fact all the events here were a year ago," the ghost told him.

He then disappeared.

This is really strange Kain thought. I am married to Rosa, Cecil is not around. He got some water and splashed. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Kain, hon... are you okay?" came Rosa's voice.

deciding for now he would just play along, at least for the time being, he decided to answer.

"Yeah, sorry," was all he could say.

As soon as he opened the door Rosa came in and nailed him with a very deep passionate kiss. He wanted to feel guility, but he thought that since this is his new reality one that he was married to Rosa, he should not feel guilty.

"Make love to me Kain... we have a few hours before the reunion," Rosa told him.

Kain could not believe what he heard. This is like a dream come true. He had always had feeligns for Rosa. Here she was the most beautiful creature in the world and she wanted him to make love to her. How could he refuse, after all this was his wife.

He picked up Rosa, carrying her to their bedroom. She still had not put on any clothes, as he had not either. He laid her down on the bed. and pushed aside her hair. The beautiful blonde hair. He kissed her lips and felt his member getting harder. their tongues caressed each other. He began kissing her neck and she let out a moan. while she kissed his neck.

Nothing had ever felt this good before. Rosa grabbed his back and began rubbing it. He then moved to her breasts where her nipples were errect. He started kissing them and she let out even more moans.

"I love you," Rosa whispered in his ear.

"I have always loved you, Rosa," Kain found himself say. He felt that this was true, as he always had feelings for her.

He then moved on top of her and positioned himself over her. He began to kiss her again on the lips. Again, he felt as if he was dreaming.

"Gods, if this is a dream, don't let me wake!" He told himself in his mind.

He entered her for the first time. Kain knew in this reality, he had done this many times... but as far as he knew this was his first time. First time with a woman. It felt so wonderful. He moved back and forth. He could not believe the sensation he felt. How wet Rosa was.

"I lover you," Rosa whispered in his ear, as she let out another loud moan.

She embraced Kain with a kiss. Her lips tasted sweet. He continued to move back and forth. He knew Rosa was very close to climaxing, in fact so was he.

However, Rosa squezed her pelvic muscles causing him to be able go a little longer. But not to much. He finally released his juices into her and collapsed ontop of her.

"I love you, Rosa," Kain said as he fell asleep along with her, still inside of her.


End file.
